The Rogue Knights of Geruva
by DarthMaul875
Summary: The triplets of Geruva are the only Imperial Knights on record to have gone rogue. They now roam the galaxy, searching for work and battle, while at the same time improving their Knights on the side. Eventually, though, they stumble into something that they know they cannot refuse, for if they did, it would spell not just their deaths but the deaths of billions
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a prologue to see how this idea goes. Reviews are welcome, and I may or may not extend this story. Sorry if I get any context wrong; I'm not completely familiar with the whole 40k universe. Anyway, enjoy.**

The Imperial Knights have an uncheckered past of heroism and bravery. The Imperium's finest pilots have gone down in history as some of the greatest heroes in humanity. But, deep inside the Imperial Archives is the hidden story of House Taggrin of the planet Geruva. Theirs is a strange story of a seemingly unique kind, which begins with the story of the Taggrin triplets.

The Taggrin House was readying to induct three new Nobles to pilot Knights. On this night they would sit in their Throne Mechanicums and become accustomed to them. As preparations began, events began to unfold in another system and within the Warp.

On the other side of the Imperium, Tzeentch's forces were on the verge of securing several artifacts sacred to the Dark Angels on the planet Jarroth. However, when they thought they would lay their clawed hands on them an ambush of Knights left barely a tenth of the force left. The rest scurried away only to be met by a force of Dark Angels, who finished of the demonic forces. Tzeentch was annoyed by the news and decided to make a show of strength to the Knights. He scanned the galaxy and found the Taggrin triplets were to be inducted shortly. A plan quickly fell into place, and Tzeentch set about making preparations.

As the triplets sat in their thrones, Tzeentch bound three daemons into the systems who quickly implanted the ideas of rebellion and self-service into the brothers' minds due to the fact that, unbeknownst to the rest of the house, the triplets had slight psychic potential within them. As the night wore on, the brothers soon found themselves all in a state of disloyalty to the Imperium, even with the conditioning induced in the rite of passage. When the night ended they made plans together and, as soon as they gained access to their machines together, fled the fortress, destroying the other Knights as they left. They were hunted by both Taggrin and other Imperial forces, but, as soon as they could, the brothers fled the planet with their machines. House Taggrin was shamed and soon fell to pieces, while the Triplets of Geruva still to this day are a bane to the Imperium and a hidden mark on the history of the Imperial Knights.

However, against Tzeentch's wishes, the brothers do not entirely serve chaos. While he had hoped they would turn to the Chaos Gods like Tainted Space Marines, the triplets in fact roam the galaxy with no cause nor an affiliation besides those that can pay the most or gift them with the best technology to outfit their suits with. At the current year the triplets reside on the jungle world of Ougetehre, readying for a job to raid a Guard Base. The three have not seen each other for four years after going into hiding after fighting off the combined forces of House Raven and Blood Angels to secure an experimental new Chainsword, called the Chainclaw, for themselves which they all now wield to great effect.

While the Imperium covers up the effects of the Triplets, they cannot avoid the fact that they do threaten them. Three Imperial Knights causing trouble across the galaxy is difficult to ignore at the best of times. There are times, though, that they grudgingly require their help, but these almost always end with the Imperium betraying the brothers and them escaping. The Tau and occasionally the Eldar require the aid of huge war-machines but keep any transaction secret for fear of any citizens believing that they're rulers rely on any humans. But all the same, the Triplets of Geruva are a force to be reckoned with and will remain free and proud till the day they all die.


	2. Reunion

**So I've decided to go with this. If I get five reviews I'll add another chapter. Thanks for reading**

_Planet Ougetehre – Millennium 41 – Hades POV_

Hades wandered through the forest, the trees cracking as his machine strode through. Where others decorated their sacred suits with the drab and regal colours of their precious Houses, the Brothers individualised their Knights and decorated them with tales of their own battles.

He listened to the surroundings. The multiple organisms on the planet chirped and shrieked randomly in the background while chains clinked at his sides where the hooked human and alien skulls hung from his shoulders, bolted into the black painted armour.

Patterned purple flames danced across the lower plates, and strange skulls were stabbed onto shoulder mounted spikes on top of the chassis. A black rag was tied below the eye-pieces of the mask, with the lower half of a skull painted onto it.

He swept the Chainclaw at his side to clear the leaves and vines in front of him. The Claw was essentially a cross between an Ork Powerklaw and a Chainsword, adapted for use on Knights. The Brothers had stolen the prototype only five years ago, had them replicated for each of the Brothers by a band of Chaos Marines, then gone into hiding from the Imperium.

Hades stopped abruptly. In a clearing across from him, he saw a group of figures wandering across with a vehicle. He enhanced the image. Fifteen Imperial Guardsmen. A Chimera transport. They hadn't seen him, but he didn't want to take any chances. The last time he had rushed in three Leman Russes and 150 Guardsmen came rushing back, hidden in the undergrowth.

He made some rapid calculations and prepped his Battle Cannon. One shot…he fired. The boom was deafening even inside the Throne. He looked at the damage and cursed. Slightly off. The shot had taken out the Chimera and scattered five of the guards. Three scrambled up. The other two remained still.

Hades charged in, the Stubber above his Left Arm blazing, taking down two more Guards. Eleven left. Half of them ducked for cover, while others either gawped or shot ineffectively to take Hades down. His charge unbroken, he swept his Chainclaw through the guards. Blood soon covered the clearing, and four nearly or wholly separated torsos fell to the ground.

One Guard tried to make a run for it. Hades felt a smile creep over him as the Reaper Chainsword slid out from underneath the Battle Cannon. He loved his Chain weapons and always had at least two attached, one on the left and one on his right. The Guards legs still carried on for a few more seconds before collapsing about a metre in front of his ragged torso.

As he turned a Plasma Guard fired a shot at his front from the forest. It scored deep into his shoulder and he hissed from the damage simulation. His automatic reflex fired a volley of Stubber rounds at the source of the damage and ripped apart the Guard.

He looked to see five Guards running together between the trees, and grinned as he raised his Battle Cannon arm. Where there was once another Stubber a gout of flame rolled out, consuming three Guards. The other two were brought down by their flaming comrades clawing at them for help. People on fire seem to remember what the fire is going to do to them while at the same time completely forgetting what it could do to others.

The show brought a laugh from Hades lips, and he looked up to see a Sentinel and two Lascannons pointed at him. He flicked his Ion Shield around, but knew they could probably get through. He braced himself.

But to his huge surprise a shot punched straight through the main body of the Sentinel, sending it to the forest floor. Then, a Lascannon shot killed one of the gunners. The other disagreed with his chances and made a runner. But an Imperial Knight soared through the branches and landed straight behind him. As he struggled to his knees, a foot came down.

There was a soft crunch, and the Knight looked up. Hades smile widened. His brother loved to make an entrance. After five years Charon hadn't changed at all. He mentally flicked a transmissions link between them on.

"Hello Charon. Nice to see you still have your moves."

"It's only been five years, Hades," Charon rasped. "I still know how to use the jets."

Around 20 years ago, after a job for the Tau, they had agreed to modify Charon's suit. It was now outfitted with large jets on the back, which enhanced Charon's abilities as a Scout. That and the Focused Thermal Cannon made him the best for in-and-out contracts.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Hades smiled. "Has Cerberus made touchdown yet?"

"He said he'd be at the rendezvous in two minutes."

"Well then, let's not keep him waiting."

As they marched, Hades looked over Charon's suit. As always, he had a huge thick cloth cape draped over the top of his suit and tied with a skull brooch beneath the dull grey helmet. Wrapped around his weapons and limbs were more bits of frayed cloth.

There were no markings on any part of the cloth, Charon not one for personal promotion, but there were notches covering most of the right thigh plates and helmet, one of each job they pulled off, a solitary notch marked the left thigh plate, while the left part of the helmet was crumpled and warped. Hades hoped Charon could cope with what had happened, but knew it still haunted him.

8 years ago, Charon was scouting a tribal area they were supposed to steal an Old Ones Artifact from. However, he fell mid-flight and the local population found him on his side in a chasm. They poured what they called 'the Devil's Water' over the half they could get to, namely the left side. 'The Devil's Water' was in fact concentrated Sulphuric Acid which bubbled up in a vent near several tribes. Some of the acid got caught in the ventilation system and…

By the time Hades and Cerberus found Charon and got him out of the suit, he was unrecognisable, and screamed for the three days they tried to treat him. His body was covered in acid burns and his voice only came out in rasps now. Charon never spoke to clients and had only started speaking and working again after eighteen months of recovery. Hades knew Charon wouldn't let it get in the way of work, but he was worried about what went on in his brother's mind.

They reached the rendezvous three minutes later. Cerberus was already there, flexing his Chainclaw and Battle Cannons.

"Cerberus," said Hades.

He grunted.

Charon sighed. "Five years and all we get is a grunt."

"It's difficult for him; he doesn't have room in his tiny head for emotions," grinned Hades.

Charon chuckled, and Hades felt Cerberus smile.

"It's good to see you, brother," he said.

"Shut it with the pleasantry shit, we got work to do," Cerberus ordered.

"And he's back," Charon rasped.

Cerberus ignored him. "The Red Corsairs say there's a package in the base that they want. Nothing about what it is. Nothing about why they want it."

Hades nodded. "Charon, what did you see?"

"It's a big base," he said. "I saw six Basilisks maintaining supervision, turrets, at least three hundred men and a few Russes."

"Sounds like a party," Hades said.

"Alright, we know what we want. We know what we're up against, let's get going. I'll blast us in, Charon will take out key targets and distract 'em and Hades will charge 'em while they're reeling and grab the package while me and Charon keep 'em busy. Any questions? I don't really care, let's get goin', we're behind schedule."

And like that, the Brothers were back in business.


End file.
